The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A vehicle is a machine which travels on roads or tracks to carry people or objects from place to place. Vehicles may move in various directions according to rotation of at least one wheel mounted to a vehicle body. Such vehicles may include, for example, a three-wheeled or four-wheeled vehicle, a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle, a motorized bicycle, construction equipment, a bicycle, a train traveling on rails, and the like.
In recent times, a vehicle has been designed to perform various functions (for example, a navigation function, a telephone function, an audio function, a radio function, a broadcast function, a text message service, an Internet function, etc.), and has been designed to include various kinds of software to realize more various and complex functions.
With development of automobile technology, as the technical demand of a driver or passengers who ride in the vehicle is rapidly increasing day by day, a technical development level of a communication technology between the vehicle and an external terminal such as a smartphone is also rapidly increasing.
If a specific user from among all in-vehicle passengers (including the driver and passengers who ride in the vehicle) desires to make a phone call to another party over Bluetooth communication, there is a high possibility that the remaining passengers other than the specific user unavoidably overhear a phone conversation between the specific user and another party, resulting in personal privacy violation.
In recent times, many developers and companies have conducted research on a new technology for isolating a sound output region or a sound destination region from other indoor space of a vehicle such that only a passenger located in the isolated sound output region or sound destination region can listen to a communication sound such as a dial tone that is emitted to the inside of the vehicle. In addition, a voice masking technology for allowing only a designated passenger to listen to a voice communication sound and preventing the remaining passengers other than the designated passenger from listening to the voice communication sound has also been researched.